


His Favorite Apprentice

by Grundy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, proud grandfather, start them early, wee Celebrimbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grundy/pseuds/Grundy
Summary: The beginning of a new collaboration.





	His Favorite Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Celebrimbor and Fëanor creating something together."

“Make, haru?”

Fëanáro smiled.

His grandson – his first, and as yet _only_ grandchild, since Kanafinwë did not seem to feel any urgency in that department – showed every sign of following his father and grandfather in talent.

Tyelperinquar at one löa was already putting together rudimentary sentences, and eager to try any activity he saw Curufinwë or Fëanor engaged in.

The baby had not the coordination yet for the fine jewel-work his grandfather had been doing, but he should be encouraged.

Fëanáro scooped his grandson onto his lap so that he could see the worktable better.

“Yes, let’s make something, Tyelpë.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-purposing 'löa' here on the theory that the amanyar must have had words for increments of time shorter than a Valian year during the Years of the Trees, because they'd need some way to describe the age/growth of the young. (I'm not enough of a linguist to attempt to invent a Quenya word.)


End file.
